Umbrella
by o0MissBennet0o
Summary: He was standing there, in the rain, waiting for her to come outside. BB, fluffy one shot.


**A/N: Just a small one shot I wrote. Hope you like it.**

**Lyrics are from the dong "Umbrella", by Rihanna. Very cute song, check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones or the song.**

* * *

_Now that it's raining more than ever._

_Know that we'll still have each other._

_You can stand under my umbrella._

* * *

He didn't know for how long he had been standing there. He lost track of time. It could have been minutes, hours, even months. He didn't know, and neither cared. It was raining hard, and he had no doubt that every single part of him was soaked, but that didn't matter. 

He stood there for a reason, and he wasn't leaving until he got what he came for. Even if he didn't even know what that was. It wasn't rational, he knew that. But still, he was standing there in the rain whispering for her to come out. For her to come to him.

Lightly parting his lips he tasted the rain washing over his face. Mixed together he distinguished the sound of the raindrops hitting the floor along with the noise coming from the traffic behind him. Right then, he couldn't even tell for sure how he got there. He just knew he did.

With a heavy weight over his heart he let his eyes wander over the tall structure in front of him. It didn't matter how much pain he was in. The Jeffersonian was still standing as proudly as it was the day before.

His eyes wandered over the tall roof, over the arch forming the entrance and the marble columns, remembering how he felt intimidated the first time he entered the building seeking the help of world renowned forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan. His let his eyes descend over the long stairs, and only then he saw her standing there.

Holding a black umbrella over her head as the rain poured down unmercifully over them he couldn't tell if she was smiling or not. Through the rain he saw her blurred, barely distinguishing the tall and slim figure of his partner. Sensing that her presence was known, Brennan slowly descend the steps, taking her time to allow him to prepare himself.

"Hey Bones," he said with a half smile when she finally stood in front of him, holding her umbrella over his head. She smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey," she whispered. He slowly reached up and took the umbrella from her hand. Being taller, it was much easier for him to hold it.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked. His voice was foreigner to him; it was too soft to be the voice of ex-sniper and Special Agent with the FBI Seeley Booth. He knew he sounded defeated even to his own ears.

"I had a feeling," she said, receiving an incredulous stare from him, "Okay, the guards called my office and told me to come here to get my partner out of the rain before he got sick." That earned her a smile.

"You have no gut feeling," he said, his eyes drifting to the floor. He seemed afraid to hold her gaze.

"Booth, look at me," she urged him, his defeated state making her nervous. When he refused to look up, she covered his hand with hers, now both of them holding the umbrella.

"I can't," he said softly, enjoying the warmth coming from her slender fingers. He knew that the moment he looked at her, but really looked at her, that he would break.

"Yes you can. Just tell me what happened," she wasn't pushing, and he knew that. But he didn't feel ready to voice it yet, "Seeley, please." That was his undoing, hearing her soft voice pleading for him, calling out his name. Lifting his head his eyes locked with hers, and she understood.

_When the war has took its part._

_When the world has dealt its cards._

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart._

"The judge ruled in favor of Rebecca. She's leaving in three days," her heart broke at hearing it. This shouldn't happen, not to him, "Three days, Bones. In three days my son will be living on the other side of the country." Mixed with the raindrops she knew there were tears. Taking her hand from his she softly cupped his cheek, trying to wipe the tears along with the rain.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her voice low like a caress. There was no pity or judgment in her eyes. There was only understanding, and a very deep compassion. He turned his face, kissing her open palm with his parted lips.

"What do I do?" Booth asked, sounding like a lost child, desperate for comfort. Lifting her other hand up she held his face between her palms, pulling him closer to hers until their foreheads and noses touched.

"You don't give up. You stand strong and you fight, because I'm not letting you quit," their breaths mingled, hot and cold mixed together, "We're still here. And you still have me," she said, letting her fingers brush his tears away.

"Yeah," he whispered, lifting his face as his lips made contact with her forehead in a feather light kiss, "I've got you." She smiled, letting go of his face as her hands found their way under his coat, wrapping them around his soaked back.

Enjoying the warmth coming from her body he wrapped his free hand around her back, pulling her closer. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest. If this was what he needed to forget everything for a moment, she would stand there all week if necessary.

"We have company," Booth said, and Brennan reluctantly lifted her face to see her co-workers standing at the entrance, shamelessly intruding on their private moment.

"You want to come in?" she asked, not wanting to put any pressure, but worried about his drenched state.

"Yeah," he said. They turned to enter the Jeffersonian, his hand around her shoulder, one of her arms around his back. Before they reached the stairs, she pulled his arm, calling his attention.

"Just so you know, I won't give up too," his smile was genuine, and she felt herself growing very warm inside, "We'll get him back," she said, squeezing his arm. It was a promise, and Temperance Brennan never said anything she didn't meant.

And so they climbed the steps, taking their time as they savored each other's warmth. It was right, and it felt good.

It didn't matter that the rain season had come and he was caught in the open, unprepared.

He still had her, and she kept him safe, kept him dry.

She was his umbrella.

_

* * *

_

_Told you I'll be here forever._

_Said I'll always be your friend._

_Took an oath, I'mma stick it out 'till the end._

_

* * *

_**So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!!! I'll be back soon with more chapter for my other fics!!!**


End file.
